


Leave us alone

by silencealoud



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:25:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencealoud/pseuds/silencealoud
Summary: Dove un McFly cerca di non far rimanere sconvolto nessuno dai gesti dei suoi amici, ma fallisce miseramente.





	Leave us alone

«Wagliù...» cerca di chiamarli Antonio, ma nemmeno lo sentono.

Si trovano ad una piccola festa tra ragazzi, e si sono ritrovati tutti a casa di McFly. Si stanno passando una canna seduti sui divani e a raccontarsi stronzate, ma quando è arrivato il turno di far fare un tiro a Gennaro, lui ha detto semplicemente «no» spingendo via la mano di chi gli aveva passato la canna, ed è stato allora che i ragazzi se ne sono accorti.

Genn è in un angolino un po' più oscurato del divano, in braccio ad Alessio, girato verso di lui, e se lo sta limonando appassionatamente da qualche minuto. Gli ha stretto possessivamente prima dei lembi della maglia - la sua felpa nera la sta indossando lui, visto che come al solito non si è vestito abbastanza -, poi le mascelle pronunciate, accarezzandole più volte con i polpastrelli, dopo i capelli, e ora è aggrappato alle spalle larghe, facendo scivolare le dita dentro e fuori dalle maniche corte.

Alessio gli ha sfiorato le braccia per un po', facendolo sussultare e staccare da lui per qualche secondo, ritrovandosi poi a guardarlo sorridendogli, _innamorato_ di quell'espressione da vittima che fa ogni volta, chiedendogli scusa con lo sguardo per aver interrotto il bacio a causa della sua incontinenza ad ogni contatto con Alex. E Alessio, dopo circa la quinta volta che era successo, si era potuto ritenere soddisfatto delle guance finalmente rosee di Genn, perchè poteva imbarazzarsi e vergognarsi quanto voleva, ma le volte in cui arrossiva - e che Alex adora - erano davvero limitate - tranne quando facevano sesso, ovviamente.

«Gennà, Alè...» prova ancora a chiamarli Antonio, perchè stanno cominciando a guardarli tutti, ma ancora loro non li sentono proprio, tanto sono persi l'uno nell'altro.

Alessio inizia ad accarezzargli le labbra, mentre lo bacia; ci gioca con il pollice, le fa muovere, le stringe e le tira, cose che poi lascia fare alla sua lingua e ai suoi denti. Comincia a muovere le dita sulla sua schiena e i sussulti di Gennaro diventano sempre più forti, ma stavolta li soffoca contro il corpo di Alex, tentando di non farsi vedere troppo - Succede spesso che Gennaro e Alessio creino una bolla attorno a loro, e si nascondano a vicenda, tentando di non farsi notare ma di non staccarsi, fallendo miseramente il più delle volte, ma salvando qualche momento di intimità.

Il tremolio di Gennaro termina quando le mani di Alessio di posano sul suo sedere, allora il biondo si immobilizza e geme un "cazzo" dritto tra le labbra del moro, che può sentire solo lui.

«Alessio...» prova ancora a chiamarlo McFly, questa volta a voce un po' più alta, perché tanto se ne sono accorti già tutti di quello che sta succedendo. Ma ancora niente.

Gennaro inizia ad accarezzare l'interno coscia di Alessio, seguendo le cuciture dei jeans, avvicinandosi ad ogni carezza sempre più al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni e facendolo deglutire, e allora Antonio proprio non li può lasciar fare.

«Gennaro!» grida, e il biondo si allarma, perchè il suo nome l'ha scandito bene, senza la solita cadenza napoletana che usa normalmente quando è rilassato, e alza la testa con un'espressione spaventata e spaesata stampata in volto. «Vorremmo evitare di vedere cazzi, grazie.» dice secco, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.

Gennaro aggrotta le sopracciglia, perché Antonio ha rovinato il momento e adesso tutti stanno ridacchiando sotto i baffi - non troppo però, che il biondo è capace di tutto quando si arrabbia. Guarda Alessio, che lo osserva prima imbarazzato, ma che poi scoppia a ridere - e Genn proprio non ce la fa a non pensare che il suo ragazzo sia perfetto. Gli lascia un bacio a stampo sulle labbra, poi scende dalle sue gambe girando la testa per minacciare tutti con lo sguardo. Con le punte delle dita che sbucano dalle maniche troppo lunghe, si tira su il cappuccio della felpa e incrocia le braccia accomodandosi accanto ad Alex.

A questo punto cercano tutti di dimenticarli, e riprendono la conversazione di prima. Si passano un'altra canna, e con grande stupore di tutti - anche di Alessio - Gennaro la rifiuta di nuovo perchè "ad Alex il sapore di tabacco non piace", e di nuovo tutti riprovano a non commentare per paura della sua reazione, ma hanno già capito che difficilmente non si baceranno ancora, e le loro azioni non saranno nemmeno tanto caste.

Quando l'attenzione si sposta di nuovo, Alessio può ringraziare Genn, e prende ad accarezzare i suoi capelli, l'altro appoggia una gamba sulle sue e si coccola sulla sua spalla, soddisfatto. Piano piano il biondo prende a baciargli il collo, facendo fare ad Alessio delle specie di fusa, appoggiando le labbra sottili tra i suoi capelli.

Questa volta sono tutti un po' inteneriti da due, e decidono di girarsi e lasciarli fare.  
  



End file.
